1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is thiophene-2-carboxamide derivatives, their preparation and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives with affinity for the CB1 cannabinoid receptors have been described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and EP 1 150 961.
5,6-Diphenyl-2-pyrazinecarboxamide derivatives are described in International Patent Application WO 03/051850 as CB1 receptor antagonists.
1,2-Diphenyl-4-imidazolecarboxamide derivatives are described in International Patent Application WO 03/027076 as CB1 receptor agonists, partial agonists or antagonists.
4,5-Diarylthiophene derivatives having analgesic properties are described in International Application WO 91/19708.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.